


[ART] Here We Mark the Price of Freedom

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: A series of arts for"Here We Mark the Price of Freedom"byDiamond_Raven.No better summary than an original one: "Bucky finds Steve at the Smithsonian Museum where he’s been spending most of his days. Together, both soldiers work on finding their way back home".Caution! Text contains spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here We Mark the Price of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263881) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



* * * 

On the morning of day fifteen, Steve is settling on his bench and digging his notepad out of his pocket when he feels someone sit on the other end of the bench.

Steve momentarily feels irritated at having to share his sanctuary, before he glances at the intruder and realizes it’s Bucky.

[](http://i.imgur.com/EarJbOw.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6263881/chapters/14458690) to go to Chapter 2 of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * 

Bucky finally loses his composure and starts laughing too. “Chef Rogers, you’re not taking this very seriously! Rogers! You’re not listening!”

“Listening?! Buck, I’m dying!”

Finally, Steve manages to calm down enough to straighten up. He stares at Bucky, who’s brandishing Steve’s cell phone.

“Wait, are you actually serious?”

[](http://i.imgur.com/qHC1iWP.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6263881/chapters/16936330) to go to Chapter 18 of the story.


End file.
